Electronic apparatuses (e.g., a television, a computer) are designed to be in communication with multiple external apparatuses. For example, a television may be designed to be connected to a DVD player, a game console, and an external audio system. A computer may be designed to be connected to an external memory, an external audio system, and a smart phone. To accommodate this functionality, the electronic apparatuses are designed to include one or more communication socket having a plurality of communication terminals (e.g., USB terminals).